Comfort
by ShiiLovesHim
Summary: Todd Gaz Pepito. Plot is in development. So far a soft story on the three, in their twenties, living together and going about life. Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

Gaz settled herself further into the couch, finally deciding another piece of pizza wasn't worth the journey into the kitchen. She continued to click through the channels at an idle pace. She'd cycled through them twice, finding nothing of interest, and was now mindlessly channel surfing.

She didn't so much as blink at the soft click of Squee's door closing, nor the unmistakable sound of Pepito padding down the hall. Right on cue, he sauntered through the doorway, clad only in boxers and mismatched socks.

"Morning."

Gaz only grunted in return, shifting from the middle cushion. Pepito dropped down onto the worn couch, grimacing at Gaz's channel changing habits...said it gave him a headache.

"So, last night?"

"Eh," she paused, flipping back several channels to a documentary on lemurs, "no mood."

"Pity."

"Sorry for not being as consistently ready for another go as you two lately."

"Ha! I think Todd finally found a cheap relaxant...one I don't mind in the least." His gaze remained on the lemurs, sporting a rather smug leer.

She grunted once more. The whole concept of 'tension releasing, comfort sex...didn't do too much for her. Todd sure had taken a fancy to it over the past week. Some new medical study or something had sworn by it. Of course, Pepito had been happy as a clam to please the boy, literally. This had also allowed her a lot of good, quality time alone with the t.v. Blissfil, quiet t.v time.

"Actually I was elft rather blue balled last night."

A raised eyebrow directed at the screen signaling her confusion.

"He wanted to try getting into deep sleep without the post-orgasm exhaustion."

"How'd _that_ go?"

"I-" the rapid opening and closing of Todd's door cut him short. "...Guess we'll see."

Within seconds a wide-eyed and very disheveled Todd appeared in the living room. He glanced back and forth at his two companions, surveying reality as was usual. The air around him seemed to join in the disjointed vibrations.

"...Amigo?"

His had snapped to attention and after several short twitches Gaz watched him clamber to straddle Pepito, head planted firmly in his chest.

"Not too well, huh."Gaz turned down th volume and propped her feet on the coffee table. Waiting for Pepito to finish consoling and questioning their troubled boyfriend. Maybe she'd come along for tonights comfort session after all....


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort  
chapter 2.

It was disgusting. They actually had to sing for tips. Wasn't it enough that they stood all day, customizing ice cream for overweight children, with a god damned smile? Gaz let her gaze sweep over the workers, resting on her boyfriend's dazed and hurried form. Todd never seemed to mind it, especially the closer it got to being pay day. It was practically a weekly holiday. He was the hardest worker out of the three of them yet made the least...he also needed it the most.

Pepito had near everything he could want instantly. Either from his own doing or that of his parents. Gaz had her father, and an unlimited cash flow so long as she was attending some form of school. Todd...? Todd had a daily job at the local creamery.

Not that he needed it. As far as cash went, he had scored the jack pot in relationships alone. But, of course, refused any direct help with almost every main expence in his life. With the economy as it was, work hours were diminishing, as well as the number of hired staff. Todd hadn't been able to pay his full share of the rent for quite some time, forced to pour his money into night classes. He only had a few more classes to finish up before he could move on to a real job. On that left his nights open for focusing on his writing he was always going on about. It got annoying to hear him pineing for a keyboard, something he had had to ignore for far too long.

"Hey." Gaz snapped, quickly gathering the attention of near everyone in the shop. "I think they deserve a few more bucks in that tip jar. Don't you?"

After several tense seconds that seemed to span on forever, the room could breathe again, and everyone proceeded to add, at the least, a dollar to the plastic container. All three workers erupted in an unsure chorus of 'thanks for the cash.' Wih Gaz, it was never an option.

"You know he hates that."

The smooth talker had arrives, along with the scent of cigarettes.

"He hates that smell too." she countered gruffly.

"Excellent point." Pepito slid into the seat next to her, reclining in the chair, "...is it really that strong?"

"Oh...yeah."she laughed, he sounded unsure.

"Hm. You just get here?"

"Ehh, bout a half hour."

"Tips running slow?"

"Not for the past half hour." she replied smugly.

"...If I were to leave a...large tip, do you think it would count as paying part of his rent's share?" Pepito mused, searching for a loop hole to lessen their boyfriend's burden.

"I dunno, ask. Can't be any worse then when he got a tooth knocked out and you tried to leave one hundred bucks under his pillow." she arched an eyebrow at the memory.

"Really you're going to bring that up? That was so long ago."

"It was last year."

"...Shit," he chuckled, "I gotta work on my track record."

"Thats probably whats **gotten** you a bad record. You _trying_."

"Hm. So you really think its a better shot than the tooth fairy?"


End file.
